Talismán
by Three Swords
Summary: De siglo en siglo, un broche ha sido el eje en la construcción del destino del Clan Ardley... Creado para GF2009
1. Parte I

_**Presentación:**_

_Hola a todos._

_Este es una pequeña miniserie que se conforma de relatos cortos que giran alrededor de una misteriosa leyenda del Clan Ardley: el talismán de plata con forma de águila que, durante más de un siglo, se ha considerado emblema del jefe del clan._

_Cada relato está compuesto de una o dos escenas mayores y una tercia de escenas breves escritas en cursiva (correspondientes al manga original en los primeros doce capítulos), que intentan dibujar un poco lo relacionado a esta leyenda. Las escenas de mayor extensión pueden ser relatos tanto en pasado, como en presente que intentan introducir y/o enriquecer los hechos mostrados en las escenas breves; mientras que las escenas breves utilizan el presente y son versiones libres basadas en fragmentos de la historia contada por el manga. El relato completo sigue un orden cronológico apoyándose en el manga; así que espero que no resulte demasiado confuso. _

_Sus alcances son cortos, puesto que originalmente es un guión que permitió visualizar parte de la historia del Clan Ardley, empleado como soporte para escribir fanfics más extensos y pulidos. Algunas de las escenas son base de otras mucho más complejas utilizadas en otras series. Sin embargo, creo que cumple el cometido de ofrecer una visión del pasado del Clan y de las misteriosas circunstancias que unieron las vidas de William y Candy. Espero que lo disfruten. _

**Reconozco que la idea central para esta historia la obtuve después de leer un fanfic titulado "El Águila y la Rosa", escrito por Leticia Funes. En esta historia, misma que está incompleta y que la autora todavía no retoma, el medallón del Príncipe, al cambiar de dueño en diferentes formas y circunstancias, va propiciando en cierta manera que las vidas de todos sus poseedores se entrelacen directamente con el clan Ardley y sean marcadas por un destino trágico. **

**No está de más puntualizar que lo expuesto en la presente historia es pura y llana ficción y, en manera alguna, guarda relación con mis creencias personales, ni mi visión de la realidad.**

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

><p>Un <strong>talismán<strong> es un objeto al que la superstición atribuye alguno que otro poder. Se dice que si se lleva puesto, da suerte y protege del mal, además de ser como una compañía a la vez. Proveniente del griego talesma que significa "completo", hacía referencia a cualquier objeto o idea que completaba otra y la convertía en un todo. El elemento final. (_fuente: Wikipedia_)

* * *

><p><strong>*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*<br>****TALISMÁN  
><strong>***.*.*.*.*  
>*.*.*<strong>

La dama se tomó el tiempo necesario para descender la escalinata central con lentitud, marcando deliberadamente cada paso; como siguiendo una cadencia sólo escuchada en su mente, cadencia en la cual resonaban melancólicas notas marcando el ritmo de la muerte que, en ese día aciago, había llegado a la mansión para borrar de un soplo cualquier esperanza en una existencia cómoda y despreocupada, si bien no feliz.

─¿Han llegado? ─la mujer, de edad madura y porte impasible hizo un gesto incierto que al hombre le pareció innecesariamente afectado de indiferencia. No obstante, en realidad no le sorprendió que, aún en ese momento tan dramático de la historia familiar, ninguna emoción asomara a su rostro, siempre lejano, siempre correcto, infinitamente orgulloso; resultado del riguroso modelado aristocrático que siempre producía la pertenencia al clan Ardley, fuera por asociación o por nacimiento.

─No ha respondido, George ─el tono de censura siempre estaba presente, sin importar la ocasión. El aludido se preguntó, por enésima vez, si habría algo o alguien capaz de complacer a la inconforme señora Aloy.

─Disculpe, Madame ─se inclinó cortésmente, a sabiendas de que eso calmaría a la gobernanta de los Ardley. Cualquier actitud servil y respetuosa era útil, entre más natural, mejor. Nadie mejor que él lo sabía; ni siquiera un sirviente había experimentado los reproches en mayor medida que él. Sencillamente, sus hábitos y los cánones de corrección de madame Aloy no congeniaban. Nunca lo hicieron y, pese a ello, ahora estaban de nuevo frente a frente, unidos en una extraña tregua, intentando evitar una catástrofe mayor aún a la sucedida la semana anterior. No consiguió evitar que su expresión reflejara lo confundido que se sentía.

─Ya veo que Eldestone lo ha puesto al tanto, y supongo que Rosemary tampoco perdió tiempo en comunicarle las últimas noticias ─aseveró la matrona, si molestarse en dudarlo siquiera. Ciertamente podía ser irritante en cuanto a su esnobismo; pero detrás de su fachada de altivez y frialdad se escondía una mujer inteligente, suspicaz y de mente sagaz a quien resultaba imposible engañar.

─Así es ─afirmó el hombre, incapaz de mentir─. Y debo reconocer que no esperaba que usted apoyara esa decisión, Madame.

─¡Déjate de tonterías! ─espetó la mujer, confundiéndole aún más; tanto porque se dirigió a él tuteándolo, como por el tono exasperado que no se molestaba en disimular. Clavó su oscura mirada en la de él antes de proseguir─. Entre todos los miembros de esta familia, te aseguro que no podrás encontrar a alguien que esté más dispuesto que yo, a aceptar que tomes la responsabilidad de cuidar del heredero.

─Gracias ─fue el único comentario de George, quien sin más palabras que añadir, se limitó a seguir a la única superviviente de la duodécima generación de la familia Ardley principal, hacia la biblioteca de la mansión ancestral y hacia su nueva vida.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

─¿Y bien? ─inquirió Aloy, al observar la expresión perpleja de George ─¿No vas a decir nada?

─Madame Aloy... ─El guardián dudó como jamás había dudado, inseguro hasta el extremo; no por la petición tan especial de la anciana, sino porque su mente ya conjuraba imágenes de tragedias inexplicables; imposibles al mismo tiempo que inevitables.

─La oportunidad que la directiva ha concedido a William es extraordinaria, no puedes rechazarla, como yo tampoco puedo permitir que lo hagas. Sé que él estará bien contigo, y los chicos tendrán un ambiente mucho más tranquilo que les ayudará a superar esta nueva tragedia ─la expresión de la mujer mayor se ensombreció, sin embargo, su resolución permaneció─. Además, si existe quien pueda enfrentar este reto, son ustedes dos. Lo sé.

─No estoy seguro de que sea la decisión correcta ─respondió George muy a su pesar, contemplando con expresión pensativa y tremendamente melancólica la insignia de fina plata que reposaba en el centro del estuche de terciopelo. El águila de alas extendidas, lista para emprender el vuelo, parecía retarlo a dejarla en su sitio, amenazándolo con maldiciones centenarias que hablaban de tragedia, horror, desolación y muerte. Cualquier cosa menos la inmutabilidad, expresaba el símbolo, resumiendo la historia familiar de manera efectiva.

─Lo será ─replicó Aloy, sin mucha emoción─. Los Ardley han sobrevivido a tantas cosas, que esto casi parece un juego. El heredero debe asumir sus responsabilidades; y la decisión de la directiva es apenas un simple paso en el prolongado y arduo recorrido que debe realizar.

─William dará problemas... ─aventuró George, plenamente seguro de la cuestión.

─No lo hará ─dijo Aloy, y sus ojos encontraron los del guardián: los de él acusadores, los de ella determinados─. El muchacho podrá evolucionar de miles de formas distintas, incluso convertirse en un perfecto desconocido para los demás; pero jamás dejará de ser un verdadero Ardley.

─No puede saberlo ─replicó George, sintiendo cómo el último recurso para conseguir la capitulación de Aloy se desvanecía.

─Tú eres mi garantía, Johnson ─explicó Aloy, con una inusual sonrisa no exenta de cinismo─: si existe una persona que puede formar a un verdadero Ardley, eres tú. William estuvo ahí para ti, y ahora es tiempo de que devuelvas el favor a su único hijo ─la mirada oscura de la anciana se posó sobre él, transmitiéndole la convicción necesaria para olvidar sus recelos─. No es tiempo de dudar, sino de actuar. No sólo por los Ardley, sino sobre todo, por William.

─De acuerdo ─aceptó George, y sus fuertes dedos deslizaron la tapadera del estuche, ocultando el águila de ojos profanos. No podía saber que la majestuosa ave había tomado ya una decisión, y que el destino comenzaba a escribirse.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***_  
><em>

─_¡Oye! ¡Se te cayó esto! ─grita la pequeña; pero, al alzar la mirada en busca de su nuevo amigo, lo descubre ausente._

_Entre sus tiernas manos, el broche resplandece. La imponente águila de alas desplegadas dominándolo todo; brillando con la magia del reciente encuentro._

─_¡Qué hermoso broche! ─exclama la niña, oprimiéndolo entre sus pequeños dedos mientras la ilusión se instala en su pecho de forma irrevocable:_

_**¡Él es mi Príncipe!...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_La adolescente escapa, el broche de la discordia seguro entre sus delicadas manos. Sus pies llevándola muy lejos, hasta que el llanto la domina y cae al suelo, inconsolable al comprender que sus sueños de tener una familia se despedazan irremediablemente._

_Entonces escucha su voz, y contempla de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa y su tierna mirada; pero es una ilusión simple y vana, porque él no es él, sino aquel que no es._

_Una ingenua súplica surge de sus labios, tan candorosa como ninguna:_

_**No lloraré, pero vuelve aquí para que pueda verte...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_La caída del árbol es el preludio al encuentro con el águila, que aparece de nuevo, esta vez custodiando la entrada a un mundo que se le antoja repleto de maravillas. _

_El recuerdo largo tiempo silenciado surge con fuerza en su memoria, transmitiéndole la misma alegría que aquel lejano momento en la colina._

_La certeza de estar cerca de su sueño invadiéndola, convirtiendo sus deseos en promesa:_

_**¡Espérame, mi Príncipe!**_


	2. Parte II

La cascada a la distancia parece muy fría. La magia que le atraía tanto, y que recordaba como parte del ambiente está ausente. A lo lejos se escucha el graznido plañidero de un ave no identificada, mientras una quietud fuera de lo normal hace más pesado el avance.

¿Qué pasa hoy? Tiene deseos de preguntarle al bosque; sin embargo, permanece en silencio, sin dejar de avanzar, rumiando su molestia ante la nueva disyuntiva que acaba de presentársele.

Todo o nada.

Ojalá él pudiera tener elección; no obstante, está condenado a seguir las pisadas que han sido trazadas para él de antemano, sin desviarse ni a izquierda, ni a derecha. De frente, siempre de frente. Sin detenerse y mucho menos pensar. Creyó que ahora sería diferente; que tendría opción; sin embargo, pareciera que todavía es esclavo de su nombre.

La cascada está más cerca, y ahora el fragor del agua que cae puede sentirse sobre la piel. Todavía no es lo que recuerda, pero se aproxima un poco. Su conexión vital con la naturaleza parece estar despertando tras estar adormecida demasiado tiempo.

Al menos el bosque ofrece caminos nuevos: un paso tras otro él puede trazar cuantos senderos desee. Por eso ha vuelto ahí después de una larga ausencia; arriesgándose a provocar enfados, a escuchar palabras recriminatorias de personas que lo consideran un objeto; una posición en vez de un individuo.

Un suspiro cansado escapa de sus labios. A pesar del azul del cielo, de los brillantes colores y de la luz del sol que lo cubre todo, no consigue deshacerse ni por un momento de esa horrorosa sensación de impotencia y, por un segundo, la angustia lo domina haciéndole creer que no existe esperanza.

La cima está cerca, así que toma impulso y aparta todo pensamiento para concentrarse. El sendero se estrecha y se vuelve más complicado conforme asciende. Es evidente que el tiempo ha transcurrido y que ningún visitante, excepto él, ha transitado por ahí. No puede evitar alegrarse íntimamente por eso. Esa cascada es su lugar privado, su mundo personal donde, al menos por unas horas, todo puede ser perfecto. Tal y como él desea.

Llega al fin a su destino y contempla desde ahí el vasto territorio que siempre podrá llamar hogar. Es su mundo, su sueño, su meta. Será necesario trazar planes y hacer ajustes; pero está resuelto a no abandonar esa libertad, por mucho que cueste. Absorto en sus pensamientos, tarda en darse cuenta de que una llamada de auxilio está perturbando la paz del bosque.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***_  
><em>

_El águila aparenta dormir; pero su descanso es fingido. Todavía faltan muchos eslabones por unir en el sendero que se ha empeñado en construir. El momento es delicado. Todo ha corrido riesgo de perderse y los esfuerzos pudieron quedar en nada; sin embargo, el destino ha pasado la primera prueba._

_Ella muy apenas recupera la conciencia. La luz se filtra entre sus párpados cerrados, provocándole ligeras molestias ¿Qué ha pasado? No lo sabe. Tiene miedo de despertar por lo que puede descubrir. Sin embargo, se arma de valor. Sus ojos se abren y lo único que atina a gritar, perdida en el susto es:_

_**¡Un oso...!**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_La observa, perdido en el extraño sentimiento de añoranza que su mirada limpia le despierta. Le ha recordado a alguien que no puede nombrar ni en sueños. El anonimato es algo complicado y doloroso, además de solitario._

_Ni un destello de tristeza asoma en ella mientras le habla de su dura vida. Y una chispa de alegría se enciende en sus ojos cuando, conmovida por sus escuetas e incongruentes respuestas, exclama: _

_**¡Es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien como yo...!**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_El sol brilla, y el momento de despedirse llega demasiado pronto; pero es lo mejor. Las últimas indicaciones sobre la dirección a tomar, recomendaciones y todo está dicho._

_Siguiendo un impulso ella se gira para mirarlo; quizás por última vez, y lanza la pregunta que lo cambiará todo:_

_**¿Cómo puedo verte de nuevo...?**_


	3. Parte III

El hombre ingresó a la habitación sin reparar en el ocupante. Avanzaba con paso firme, decidido, resuelto a más no poder. Cada pisada demostraba una urgencia inexplicable que el otro hombre ahí, cuya presencia el recién llegado no percibió, encontró interesante, decididamente extraordinaria y, por supuesto, intrigante.

¿Porqué había regresado tan pronto?

Después de la última discusión entre ambos y de esa difícil negociación a larga distancia que les había traído considerables ganancias y el reconocimiento de la élite de accionistas, él estaba preparado para una ausencia prolongada de su compañero. Tras el regreso de Europa las cosas no habían sido sencillas; en especial porque en el más joven de los dos persistía una inquietante sensación de asfixia y cautiverio que era fácilmente comprensible.

No era sencillo aceptar que le planearan a uno la vida palmo a palmo.

George Johnson miró al recién llegado, a quien consideraba, más que un jefe, casi un hermano: el cincelado rostro marcado por una sombra de angustia inexplicable, la mirada oscurecida por una peculiar furia que jamás le conociera antes. El hombre rubio de largos cabellos avanzó hasta la estantería que abarcaba casi una pared y, en un gesto violento, por completo fuera de lugar en él, barrió con la totalidad de los libros colocados sobre una de las repisas, arrojándolos al suelo.

"Impotencia dramática" pensó Johnson al momento, y eso lo hizo enarcar una ceja al más puro estilo aristocrático inglés. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el atuendo masculino: William llevaba el traje negro que tanto detestaba. El de las visitas a los ancianos y a los abogados.

─Hoy no es lunes... ─comentó en tono cáustico, sabiendo que era hora de hacerse notar. La afirmación era prudente: dejando lugar a la ligereza y no concediendo una sola disculpa por haber atestiguado un rarísimo momento de debilidad de su jefe. Esperó que el otro se sobresaltara y externara su sorpresa al encontrarlo ahí; sin embargo, pronto comprendió su error, porque sus ojos encontraron otros: fríos y tremendamente determinados, en los que brillaba una silenciosa advertencia por completo desconcertante. No podía interpretarse como el esperado "No te atrevas a reírte de mí" y tampoco se habría arriesgado a considerar ese emotivo despliegue como un "Ya lo sé"; más bien, parecía tratarse de un simple, impaciente y revelador "¿Y...?"

─No deberías de estar aquí en día de descanso ─fue la respuesta de William, dicha con una especial entonación que dejaba traslucir su fastidio.

Fastidio.

George enarcó la ceja que faltaba para componer una expresión de perplejidad mezclada con la usual severidad ¿Era eso? ¿William Albert Ardley fastidiado por una observación sin importancia? Sí que era algo raro; en especial porque su ágil mente difícilmente se distraía en asuntos de poca monta.

─Sabes que me agrada adelantar el trabajo ─comentó; más por no quedarse callado que porque fuese realmente necesaria su aclaración. Contuvo el deseo de esbozar una mueca: del talante que entreveía en William dudaba conseguir adivinar el resultado de mostrarle cuánto le divertía la peculiar situación: a juzgar por lo ocurrido momentos antes, fácilmente podía encontrarse con uno de los puños de William en su nariz.

Aún así, realmente tenía que reconocer que le hacía gracia descubrir una nueva faceta en alguien que creía conocer tanto como a sí mismo.

No era el hecho de que William hubiese llegado a la oficina cuando no lo esperaba. No. Lo que hacía que el extraño episodio valiera tanto la pena era ese aire a misterio que la alterada presencia de William conjuraba ¿Qué se traería entre manos? Era obvio que no esperaba encontrarle ahí; que no deseaba encontrarlo ahí.

Era obvio también que algo estaba rebasando los límites de sus emociones, forzándolo a perder su fabuloso autocontrol.

¡Oh! La, la... La cosa pintaba para ponerse aún más interesante...

─Pues ya que tienes ganas de trabajar ─señaló William impulsivamente, arrancándolo de sus cavilaciones─. tal vez deberías comenzar con los preparativos de un trámite legal que deseo realizar con urgencia.

Las dos cejas de George se alinearon y sus ojos se entrecerraron, señal clara de que su espíritu de negociador estaba completamente despierto.

¿Trámite legal?

Ahora fue George quien buscó retadoramente la mirada de William, quien tuvo la amabilidad de sonrojarse hasta la raíz de los cabellos, intuyendo que no podría escapar de preguntas complicadas.

Los dos hombres permanecieron inmóviles, retándose en silencio, hasta que fue evidente que sólo existía un ganador:

─Quiero... ─vencido, William se aclaró la garganta, y soltó sin más─: quiero adoptar a una niña.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***_  
><em>

─_¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ─el grito de la pequeña rompe el silencio de la noche. El campamento está algo lejos; pero quizás ninguno ahí se atreva a enfrentarse a quien intenta hacerle daño. Una mano surge entre las sombras, fuerte y firme; todo pasa muy pronto y, al amparo de la oscuridad, desaparece junto con la niña._

_La silenciosa angustia se hace presente dentro del pecho de la cautiva: ¿Quién es él? ¿A dónde me lleva? La niña calla, envuelta en el manto de la confusión y la desvalidez. Mil y una ideas rondan por su cabeza, ninguna de ellas buena. La sombra del desamparo se hace presente envolviendo su corazón con angustia. Un respiro, una opción para escapar. Si. Debe escapar para regresar con los suyos. Sin embargo, es más difícil hacerlo que pensarlo. _

_Los ojos de su captor la encuentran por primera vez, su voz firme y grave es sincera al pedirle:_

_**¡Tranquilízate! No voy a herirte...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Silencio opresivo en el estudio. Hay tristeza y melancolía en tres corazones. La ausencia no es compensada con nada. El recuerdo sonriente de una niña ha sembrado soledad. No hay consuelo; no hay alegría; tan solo el dolor de haber perdido algo muy preciado y la impotencia de saber que no se recuperará._

_A la luz del atardecer, el joven rubio atisba desde el balcón y descubre que está arribando el automóvil que ha aprendido a reconocer como el del jefe de la familia. No imaginan que una gran sorpresa está por llegar. La intriga domina, y el joven de cabellos negros y anteojos apenas puede creer que es verdad lo que sus ojos miran. Pronto los demás lo confirman con incréduo regocijo: ¡Es ella!_

_La niña desciende del automóvil ante la mirada expectante de todos. Lujosos vestidos adornan su frágil ser, y su rostro, semioculto por el elaborado sombrero, viste una sonrisa feliz al extremo. Todos la miran sorprendidos, sin atreverse a creer todavía que ella está ahí y no camino al desconocido México. Ninguno cree posible lo imposible. ¿Cómo puede ser?, se preguntan... y la respuesta es aún más increíble que el hecho:_

_**¡El tío William me adoptó!**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_La sorpresa es la reina en aquel atardecer en Lakewood, especialmente para los duros corazones que se resisten a admitir lo inadmisible. Entre risas, llanto y júbilo se atisba también la rabia y el odio; sin embargo, pareciera que algunas cosas no son relevantes._

_Una anciana se adelanta, emergiendo desde la mansión, el peso de muchos años en su corazón. Ha escuchado las palabras, el nombre cuya voluntad está por encima de la de ella ha sido pronunciado más de una vez; sin embargo, debe asegurarse._

_Como en una pesadilla, Aloy observa al emisario extenderle una misiva. Al abrirla las letras bailan ante sus ojos, deslizándose e intercambiándose como en una visión. Debe ser fuerte. Tiene qué serlo. Por ella misma, por la familia, por ese insensato "tío" William, cuya voz desafiante y determinada le habla desde el papel:_

**_"He decidido adoptar a la señorita Candice White"_**


	4. Parte IV

La cacería del zorro.

A él nunca le ha gustado esa tradición; pero Aloy se ha empeñado en realizar la cacería y no otro evento a manera de filosófico desquite contra su decisión. Da y recibe, exige y concede. Así es la relación entre Aloy y él. Así son las negociaciones en las que estará inmerso por gran parte de su vida, no importando si son tan sencillas como una transacción o tan complicadas como una fusión. Sin embargo, ninguno podría refutarle que negociar con Aloy es la empresa más complicada de cuantas existen.

De pronto, se le ocurre que la adopción bien puede valer el sufrimiento de unas cuantas criaturas silvestres. Se siente cruel, pero ha aprendido a reconocer que no siempre las cosas resultan tan perfectas como deberían ser. Con un suspiro, cae en la cuenta de que, aún a la distancia y echando mano de un recurso tan inesperado como una cacería, Aloy continúa entrenándole, instruyéndole para que se convierta en quien los Ardley y ella esperan.

Esbozando una mueca de impotencia resuelve terminar el descanso y volver al escritorio, a sus labores. Con suerte, los chicos se limitarán a divertirse en vez de probar fortuna persiguiendo a huidizas presas, y eso es lo más importante: la sonrisa de todos ellos, en especial de quien hasta ahora sólo ha conocido el llanto.

Está a punto de sonreír, imaginando a los muchachos y a la niña y, sobre todo, el rostro circunstancial de los Legan y de la misma Aloy, cuando la puerta se abre y George entra sin anunciarse.

El semblante del guardián no revela nada y al mismo tiempo lo deja todo en claro.

Al menos, eso es lo que piensa el hombre rubio, sintiendo cómo unas frías e invisibles manos se cierran en torno a su corazón. Algo ha pasado. Lo sabe tan bien como sabe que será un golpe difícil de encajar.

No de nuevo.

No otra vez la desgracia llegando escrita en un telegrama.

─¿Noticias de Lakewood? ─pregunta, temiendo escuchar la respuesta y al mismo tiempo seguro de que no desea que George demore más en informarle. Sin embargo, el guardián mantiene el silencio y es obvio que lucha por conservar la compostura.

¿Qué puede ser tan doloroso e inesperado?

Al ver a un George incapaz de articular palabra, un extraño sentimiento, paternal, fraternal y filial a partes iguales, surge en lo más profundo de su ser. El hombre frente a él es un espejo para su propia historia e, inesperadamente, se descubre deseando tener el poder de abatir cualquier sombra que haga mella en su espíritu.

Por primera vez se siente extrañamente como el bisabuelo; como si de pronto hubiese ganado sesenta años en edad, vida y sufrimientos y fuese en realidad aquel mítico anciano que el consejo y Aloy inventaron para aprisionarlo en el anonimato. Le basta una respiración profunda para recuperar la serenidad y comprender que, gracias a un milagro, en un par de segundos se ha convertido en alguien capaz de resistirlo todo.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─pregunta, con una tranquilidad que no es mentira y al mismo tiempo no deja de ser simplemente una careta, y al descubrir a George mirándolo, entre sorprendido y confundido, comprende que el guardián también ha notado el sutil cambio que se ha obrado en él de un instante al otro.

Conminado a volver a la normalidad gracias a ello, el guardián avanza hasta quedar frente a él, recuperado el semblante firme.

George no dice nada, sino que se limita a tenderle la hoja que contiene el mensaje que cambiará, una vez más, su destino y sus planes.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

Inesperado.

Todo cuanto ha ocurrido es inesperado.

Sin embargo, si a George Johnson algún curioso le hubiera preguntado qué era lo más inesperado entre todo, habría respondido sin titubear que William mismo.

Después de la terrible noticia él continúa esperando la tempestad; sin embargo, los días han pasado y todavía no se atisban nubes en el horizonte.

No que William se rehúse a aceptar los hechos; tampoco se trata de eso. Sin embargo, a pesar de su propio dolor, la entrenada mirada de George ha contemplado al hombre que ha leído el telegrama en el despacho, incapaz de reconocer en él al mismo adolescente atormentado que alguna vez tomara entre las suyas la mano de su única hermana en tanto esperaba por el inevitable desenlace.

¿En verdad ha cambiado tanto el heredero? ¿En verdad ha transcurrido tanto tiempo desde aquello?

Demasiado y no, piensa el guardián mientras observa los sencillos preparativos de William. Es evidente que saldrá de viaje y es evidente a dónde. Sin embargo, aparte de la obvia tristeza, en esta ocasión no está presente esa irracional furia de la vez anterior. No. Existe algo en él que antes no estaba ahí; sin embargo todavía es algo que no consigue identificar, aunque sí puede perfectamente asegurar que es ese misterioso algo lo que, indudablemente, garantiza esa inusual y admirable tranquilidad en medio del caos.

─No demoraré mucho ─dice ahora William, tomando la maleta que siempre lleva consigo. Todo lo que necesita está ahí. George ha conocido a pocos como él, capaces de ir por el mundo con cargas ligeras, y no puede más que admirar el legado de Rose. Los Ardley no pueden ser más afortunados, piensa.

Lejos está el guardián de saber que un apremio distinto y nuevo conduce esta vez los pasos de su líder a casa.

*****.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>**_Talismán  
><em>*****.*.*****

_El portal se encuentra silencioso, melancólico, triste, tal y como había imaginado que lo estaría. Sin embargo, aunque antes ha creído que sería difícil pisar un suelo donde ninguno le espera y que le recuerda que se ha quedado sin nada, ahora se da cuenta de que está equivocado..._

_Ahí está ella. Sollozando y dejando que la tristeza la consuma, y no puede evitar sentir cómo algo perdido durante mucho tiempo es encontrado. _ Más allá del dolor permanece la vida, y esa vida es simplemente para ser vivida en todos los colores: el gris también.__

_Ella lo necesita ahora, tanto como él la necesitaba. A ella, no al resto. Sólo a ella. Aunque no lo supiera hasta ese momento descubre que por eso ha ido hasta allí ese día. _No puede evitar comprender, en un instante, que el dolor compartido aunque es más parece menos y que no hay mejor alivio para las penas que las lágrimas vertidas en compañía. _La fuerza está ahí, disponible para él, ahora lo sabe y, por extraño que parezca, esa fuerza se la debe a ella.___

_**_Ho_la...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_La voz y el hombre parecieran tan sólo una visión; sin embargo, a través de las lágrimas, el panorama se aclara y lo descubre cercano a ella. Encuentra su mirada, atisbando un dejo de tristeza que le conmueve y al mismo tiempo la reconforta ¿Porqué ha llegado él hasta ahí? ¿Porqué precisamente ahora? Las preguntas que debieran surgir, lógicas e inevitables, están ausentes en su mente que prefiere concentrarse en el dolor._

_Como envuelta en la bruma, escucha su pregunta; su voz dulce traspasando las murallas que el dolor ha erigido. _

_Esa ternura... Más allá de la tristeza que la envuelve, la ternura se abre camino, dándole a su alma un pequeño respiro. El dolor es todavía demasiado; sin embargo, aunque al hacerlo el hecho se vuelve aún más inevitable, consigue pronunciar en voz alta la verdad que la atormenta:_

_**Anthony... Anthony está muerto...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Las palabras del hombre flotan, llevadas por la suave brisa y se incrustan en su corazón, reconfortándola de modo especial. De alguna manera, al escucharla en esos labios, la palabra muerte se ha tornado aceptable, aunque no menos dolorosa y, a la luz de una pregunta, todo adquiere un nuevo sentido._

_Él tiene razón, por supuesto. Ella sólo ha correspondido el amor y la ternura de Anthony con llanto en vez de alegrarse por haberlo conocido, por haber tenido la oportunidad de contemplar su sonrisa. Sin embargo, todavía duele y mucho._

_De improviso, ahuyentado por la presencia de extraños, él se aleja, despidiéndose con simple gesto en tanto sus palabras permanecen con ella. Mientras, el águila permanece oculta, quieta y muda junto al corazón femenino, sabiendo que el tiempo todavía no es el propicio._

_**¡Sé fuerte! Tu vida depende de cómo la construyas...**_


	5. Parte V

─¿Estás seguro? ─preguntó George, temiendo complicaciones. Desde la primera vez, para él el nombre de Candy siempre iba unido a aventuras interesantes.

Por toda respuesta William asintió, moviendo la cabeza levemente de arriba a abajo sin pronunciar palabra, claro indicativo de que no estaba dispuesto a dar explicación alguna respecto a su decisión.

George estuvo a punto de encogerse de hombros, acostumbrado a los giros inesperados que siempre acarreaban las decisiones de William; sin embargo, permaneció mirando atentamente a su jefe. El semblante de William no era el mejor. Parecía que, esta ocasión, resolverse a enviar a Candy al otro lado del Atlántico le había costado al patriarca algunas noches de insomnio.

¿Qué había propiciado tal cambio en las disposiciones del bisabuelo?

Primero Stear y Archibald y George no olvidaba que los Legan también habían recibido una generosa oportunidad y ahora... ¿Candy?

Era verdad que la atmósfera en Lakewood se había tornado muy pesada a raíz del funeral; sin embargo, él habría jurado que, entre todas las personas, William era el menos dispuesto a someter a los muchachos, en especial a la señorita Candy, a la rígida disciplina que requería la permanencia en un colegio como el San Pablo.

George recordó otros tiempos y otro funeral: después de aquéllo William había sido enviado a un internado en Inglaterra también; sólo que él ni siquiera había recibido la autorización para utilizar su verdadero nombre.

George meditó por un momento, descubriendo lo que en realidad lo estaba inquietando respecto a sus nuevas órdenes:

─¿Quién acompañará a la señorita Candy hasta Inglaterra?

Los ojos de William brillaron de manera especial y el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras las palabras viajaban desde sus labios hasta los oídos de George:

─Nosotros.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

_El automóvil y su emblema son inconfundibles. Tras regresar de aquella aventura, no puede menos que sorprenderse al encontrarlo a la puerta del Hogar. Su ánimo, ahora más elevado que cuando llegara, encuentra un motivo más para alegrarse.  
><em>

_Sin poder evitarlo, sus pies aceleran el paso y corre hacia el interior, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a una persona diferente de la que esperaba. No sus amigos, sino ese hombre: el hombre que transmite los deseos del misterioso tío William.  
><em>

_Su mirada y la del hombre se encuentran; la de ella todavía exhibiendo sorpresa, la de él ese concernimiento y seriedad a los que ya se ha acostumbrado. No puede saber que su camino ha sido ya trazado y que ninguna presa escapa del águila._

_**He venido por usted, señorita.**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_La conversación ha terminado y después de sufrir un encuentro impactante con el tipo más grosero que haya conocido y de haber revivido en su memoria el amado recuerdo, ella se descubre presa de una inquietud diferente._

_¿Porqué son las cosas de esa manera? ¿Porqué nunca ha podido conocer al hombre que cambió su vida? ¿Porqué si ella escribe sólo obtiene el silencio como respuesta? _

_El guardián escucha las preguntas, explicando algunas cosas y dejando en el aire muchas más. No es el momento todavía de que el velo del misterio se recorra. Eso lo sabe a la perfección, así que, fiel a su nunca pronunciado voto de silencio, rogando porque el interrogatorio no se prolongue, se limita a expresar una simple sentencia:_

_**Si él piensa que es importante verla, así será.**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

__La mirada esmeralda lo abarca, haciendo que prefiera encontrarse en tierra firme y no a bordo de ese trasatlántico, no junto a ella; no junto a la única persona cuyos ojos parecen traspasarle el alma ___¿Es esto lo que ocurrió con William? La pregunta surge inevitable y, por primera vez, comienza a entender un poco de ese gran enigma que supuso la decisión del patriarca. _

_¿Qué pensaría William si él le relatara ese momento en cada detalle? De pronto la cuestión no parece intrascendente. Aunque tal vez sea mejor hacerlo cuando se encuentren ya en Inglaterra.__ Es entonces cuando un recuerdo, que es más una reflexión, acude a su mente trayéndole la respuesta para una pregunta nunca pronunciada: e__sa es la primera travesía en que William admite sin quejarse el cautiverio al que está obligado._

__Pensando en los días que faltan por sobrellevar al lado de la joven huérfana y en lo complicado que será dividir el tiempo para cuidar de Candy y atender las necesidades de William, se descubre incapaz de escapar de esa mirada verdosa y profunda. En cambio, fortalecido por un extraño sentimiento de premonición, pronuncia con seguridad y calma las palabras que zanjarán la cuestión:__

_**Sea feliz, concéntrese en sus estudios y en convertirse en una fina dama: eso hará muy feliz al señor William.**_


	6. Parte VI

Londres de noche.

Mientras sus pasos se deslizan perezosos por entre los callejones repletos de ocasionales borrachos de andar torpe y transeúntes apresurados, no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas. Lo diferente que es su vida ahora. Lo diferente que es la ciudad ahora. Lo distinto que es todo ya.

Ese chico...

El recuerdo de la reciente pelea lo inquieta, inevitablemente. La herida no era grave; sin embargo, no recuerda haber visto jamás una mirada así: poblada de ira, desprecio, tristeza y desesperación. Alguna vez en el pasado, durante una discusión especialmente fuerte, George le ha gritado a la cara lo afortunado que continúa siendo, a pesar de las tragedias. A pesar de todo. En aquel momento no ha comprendido lo que en realidad quería decir el guardián; pero esa noche ha creído tener frente así la respuesta.

Sí.

Se siente afortunado aunque su familia entera ha terminado siendo sólo una serie de nombres inscritos sobre frío mármol, aunque sus sueños de libertad han sido aprisionados por el deber, aunque el mundo que conocía y él mismo han cambiado de rostro una vez más.

Pensativo acaricia su rostro, libre ya de las restricciones de la barba y el bigote. En Inglaterra le resulta más sencillo pasar desapercibido sin necesidad de tantos subterfugios, al menos por las noches, que es cuando puede escapar un minuto de sus múltiples labores y su arduo entrenamiento. Es el último esfuerzo, el último tirón para terminar de afianzarse y enfrentar al mundo entero con dignidad y firmeza. Ya no falta mucho para que su identidad sea del dominio público y ése será el fin de su escasa tranquilidad.

Suspira, sabiendo que la resignación llegará ¿Cuándo? No lo sabe. Pero al menos sabe que todo lo que hace es en provecho de mucha gente y que su vida no será inútil. Una mueca irónica se dibuja en su rostro al reconocer que ni siquiera su provechosa vida es mérito suyo; porque a ninguno en su posición le está permitido el desperdicio, ni la estupidez y, mucho menos, la autocompasión o la autocomplacencia.

Inesperadamente otro recuerdo surge en su memoria: aquella niña llorando entre sus brazos. Resulta extraño el sólo pensarlo, pero, muy en lo secreto de su corazón atesora ese momento. No puede evitar pensar que ese encuentro ha sanado su alma de manera inexplicable; como si cada lágrima que hubiera rodado por las tiernas mejillas de la niña en realidad hubiera vaciado el dique de su propia reserva de tristeza, dejándolo limpio y en paz.

De alguna manera, aquel momento pasado en el pórtico de Rose al lado de aquella niña, ha sido mágico. Como si cada lágrima que ella vertía se convirtiese en suya; como si ella hubiera llorado todo lo que él jamás iba a poder hacerlo.

Muy, muy extraño. Sin embargo, no tiene ánimos de meditar en ello. Sabe perfectamente que algunas respuestas sólo surgen con el tiempo... o nunca llegan.

¿Qué pensará ella cuando la verdad salga a la luz? ¿Cuando descubra que él...?

Sus reflexiones son cortadas de tajo y siente cómo su corazón altera el ritmo, cuando las luces citadinas le regalan una visión imposible:

La imagen de una jovencita rubia que transita despreocupadamente por entre las callejuelas, sin percatarse del peligro que corre en ese rumbo y a esas horas.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.* **

_La noche aguarda, con todas sus emociones y también con sus peligros. Tras escalar la pared de piedra, de pronto se encuentra respirando libertad y eso es de agradecer. No importa que tal libertad esté envuelta en tinieblas y malos olores. Más allá de donde se encuentra, las luces comienzan a brillar con más fuerza._

_Es de noche, y con toda seguridad la farmacia que busca está cerrada. Es lógico. A esa hora sólo los bares están abiertos. Sin embargo, continúa avanzando, un poco desconcertada por el ambiente, que no se parece a nada que haya conocido._

_De improviso, a sus espaldas, una voz interrumpe su andar:_

_**¡Hey, señorita! **_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_La confusión se apodera de ella y, por primera vez desde que ha saltado los muros del colegio y de la disciplina, se pregunta si no habrá sido un error esa pequeña aventura. El corazón le late con fuerza antes de decidirse a girar. Debe ser valiente y no dudar._

_El airado reclamo sale de su garganta al tiempo que él aparece tras la esquina. Es un hombre._

_Lentes oscuros, que ocultan una mirada risueña y chaqueta que han visto mejores días. Él no parece amenazante, a pesar de su aire desaliñado; sin embargo, no recuerda haberlo visto antes y, todavía desconcertada, lo escucha preguntar:_

_**¿Te has olvidado de mí, Candy?**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Acompañado de una imagen muy distinta, el sonido de aquella dulce voz se filtra entre sus recuerdos; recuerdos de un sitio muy muy lejano: un lugar que se ha quedado al otro lado del océano._

_¡No es posible...! __¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es que precisamente él está aquí? __Su rostro es distinto; sin embargo, es su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa..._

_Después de comprender que no está soñando, se lanza hacia los brazos que ya están listos para recibirla, mientras un grito emocionado escapa de su garganta:_

_**¡De verdad eres tú!**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***


	7. Parte VII

Reclinado en una silla tambaleante, sin perder un ápice de la elegancia y distinción que lo caracterizaban, George Johnson observó con curiosidad y también con severidad al hombre que traspasó la puerta de la desvencijada cabaña que hacía las veces de veterinaria en el interior del zoológico de Londres.

Y él que creía que pronto, muy pronto, iba a retirarse o a dedicarse a otros asuntos; pero claro que no: cuando menos lo esperaba el "señor" William siempre se las componía para arruinar sus planes y, de paso, provocarle palpitaciones gracias a sus inspiraciones extraordinariamente desquiciadas.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cuidador de animales?

Bueno, al menos continuaban en Londres y eso, en sí, era todo un triunfo. Aunque salir a medianoche a recorrer la ciudad no era menos arriesgado que acampar en el bosque a merced de fieras y vigilantes. Él todavía recordaba aquella minúscula herida en la sien, producto de una aventura en los mismísimos bosques de Lakewood.

Una aventura, sobraba decir, que había acarreado una inesperada e interesante consecuencia.

─Esto no funcionará por mucho tiempo, William─declaró, tan pronto el aludido traspasó la puerta desvencijada. Y sabía lo que decía. Los asuntos urgentes se estaban convirtiendo en una pesadilla y tener el océano de por medio no ayudaba en nada, sino que empeoraba las cosas cuando de negocios se trataba.

─Lo sé, George ─replicó William, dejándose caer en otra silla medio destartalada, compañera de la que él estaba utilizando y que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la mesita. Notó que estaba de muy buen humor y eso en sí era extraño en William, sobre todo a horas no corrientes. De hecho, era la primera vez, desde que llegaran a Londres que lo veía sonreír con tanta naturalidad y que no mostraba la más mínima preocupación o disgusto por su visita a hora tan inconveniente.

─¿Tienes café? ─preguntó George, sabiendo que el asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí en plena noche no era algo que pudiera solucionarse en cinco minutos. Las horas que restaban para el amanecer no les alcanzarían para terminar de ajustar el borrador final de un acuerdo importante y no había más remedio que empezar ya o las negociaciones se retrasarían y, para colmo, era uno de esos casos en que trataban con clientes impacientes y caprichosos; nada que juntos no pudieran manejar, por supuesto.

─Sólo hay una botella de Whisky ─replicó William en tono de disculpa, después de un par de minutos de búsqueda─. Olvidé las provisiones en la mansión. Lo siento amigo.

─Deberías haber aceptado que Lachan viniera a ayudarte. No representa problema alguno porque sabe ser discreto.

─Te prometo que pensaré en algo mejor; pero, por el momento, las cosas se quedan como están; en especial porque...─William interrumpió lo que iba a decir y guardó un silencio sepulcral, que a George se le antojó más revelador que ninguna palabra.

Era evidente que algo había ocurrido; sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso preguntar. La mano de William entró en su campo de visión junto con la botella de Whisky y entonces pudo notar en ella las magulladuras propias de una pelea a mano limpia.

¡Había qué ver! Antes debía dar gracias porque algo así no hubiera ocurrido desde tiempo atrás. En ocasiones muy particulares, William se comportaba como una mula loca y a él no se le olvidaba que todavía era el momento en que el patriarca no mencionaba en absoluto el asunto de la muerte de Anthony.

Tal vez había llegado la hora de hablar de eso...

─¿Cómo piensas que la están pasando los muchachos? ─preguntó, intentando sonar casual.

─A esa edad la tristeza es demasiado profunda George, deberías de saberlo ─replicó William, sirviendo los tragos─. Es horrible sentir que tu mundo no volverá a ser como antes y ver hacia el futuro y encontrarlo vacío y desconcertante. Sin embargo, parece que están mejor. Al menos, Candy lo está. Su sonrisa ha vuelto y eso vale este zoológico, nuestras sillas destartaladas y algunos contratiempos.

¿Qué diablos tenía qué ver el zoológico con la sonrisa Candy? George no lo sabía. Sin embargo la respuesta de William había sido perturbadora.

Ninguna mención a Anthony... al parecer las cosas iban a ser más lentas ésta vez.

─Anthony está con Rose, George ─dijo William, sorprendiéndolo─. Pero nosotros estamos aquí y eso debe bastar ¿no? Algún día, todo este dolor se volverá tenue, como ocurre con las fotografías gracias al tiempo; pero, hasta entonces, no nos queda más que continuar avanzando con la certeza de que incluso la noche más oscura reserva sorpresas luminosas y que la felicidad puede estar aguardando en una simple y casual sonrisa.

─Brindo por eso, William ─dijo George con sinceridad, rogando que, algún día, esas palabras se hicieran realidad en la vida de William y él mismo y rogando también porque esa inexplicable punzada de inquietud se alejara de su corazón.

¿Porqué William había mencionado ya dos veces la palabra "sonrisa"?

Mejor no saberlo.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

_La habitación luce vacía y entonces es cuando comprende que su aventura y su esfuerzo han sido en vano: el herido se ha marchado. __¡Tanto para nada! La furia la invade, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque pronto es sustituida por la dulzura del recuerdo de aquella inesperada sorpresa de medianoche._

_Increíble lo mucho que su aspecto ha cambiado, desde aquel primer encuentro cuando sus barbas la asustaron y lo creyó un oso. Tantas cosas han ocurrido desde entonces... _

_Las dudas, las razones, lo ocurrido tras su última separación; todo ha sido explicado. Mientras evoca sus palabras y su imagen, c__ierra los ojos y, poco a poco va quedándose dormida con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que formula una silenciosa promesa que la llena de ilusión:_

_**Señor Albert sin barba, lo visitaré tan pronto pueda.**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_"¡Atención! Les traigo noticias del Festival de Mayo". El anuncio de la maestra resuena en el salón de clases encendiendo la emoción. Ella escucha, entre asombrada y desconcertada, en realidad no comprende de qué están hablando._

_Al lado suyo su amiga comienza a explicarle cuanto sabe, sin omitir detalles. Sin embargo, ella no la entiende del todo, extraviada en memorias del pasado; memorias dolorosas, pero inevitables. Annie, Anthony; dos pérdidas distintas, pero que duelen y continuarán doliendo._

_La ensoñación termina y ella descubre que será una de las reinas del festival. Una imagen perturbadora cruza su mente cuando se menciona que puede escoger al caballero de su preferencia; sin embargo, conforme la explicación continúa, esa emoción fugaz es sustituida por una posibilidad mucho más tangible que la embarga de dicha:_

_**¡Invitaré al señor Albert!**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_El joven llega, al principio receloso y después ya más tranquilo y en el lapso que ha durado su visita de agradecimiento y su conversación desenfadada, él vuelve a reconocer un poco de sí mismo en él; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no puede evitar darse cuenta de que nunca fue así: nunca estuvo así de triste, así de solitario. George, como siempre, tuvo toda la razón aquella vez en acusarlo de ingrato._

_Un llamado a la puerta corta la animada conversación. El sonríe, sabiendo que sin duda habrá una historia interesante detrás de esa inesperada y bienvenida visita ¿Qué habrá hecho ella ahora? y lo más importante: ¿Cómo ha conseguido escapar del colegio en pleno día?_

_La puerta se abre, trayendo consigo una nueva revelación. En la fracción de segundo que el tiempo se ha detenido ha sido inevitable notar en las miradas cruzadas por sus visitantes la chispa de una indefinida emoción. Indefinida para ellos, claro; pero muy evidente para él. Sin embargo, consigue recuperarse de la sorpresa y, con su habitual aire alegre, pregunta:_

_**¿Ustedes se conocen?**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***


	8. Parte VIII

─¡No! ─George alzó la voz, alterado en verdad, por primera vez desde hacía una década─. No puedes marcharte a África en este momento ¡Hay rumores de guerra!

─En Europa ─replicó William, mirando por la ventana el tráfico londinense─. Y no existen aún indicios claros de que las cosas vayan a empeorar. Los rumores son sólo eso.

─Dijiste que te quedarías en Londres ─aventuró George, con tono acusador, demostrando su resentimiento por lo que creía un engaño premeditado. Su mirada, concentrada en el sutil cambio que se produjo en la expresión del joven adulto, percibió algo que lo intranquilizó; algo no identificado, pero demasiado importante como para pasarlo por alto.

─Ya no ─repuso William, con tono áspero─. Es tiempo de partir y, por una vez, hacer lo que deseo en vez de lo que debo.

─Antes no pensabas... ─comenzó a decir George.

─¡Antes era antes! ─estalló William, sorprendiéndolo con su vehemencia.

Al verlo ahí, contemplando con mirada desesperada el exterior, George recordó al águila de plata que contemplara años atrás, mirándole de la misma forma: acusadora, amenazante, determinada y, por sobre todo, atormentada. George deseó con desesperación poseer el argumento correcto; pero sabía que tal cosa no existía. No se podía obligar a un ave salvaje a no emprender el vuelo, excepto inutilizando sus alas, y él no iba a cometer una crueldad de esa magnitud.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***_  
><em>

─"Por favor, permítame elegir mi propio camino..." ─las palabras saltaron desde el papel a los incrédulos ojos de George; aunque no le sorprendían del todo. El destino de un águila era volar, y todos los Ardley llegaban a serlo, tarde o temprano.

El guardián ya no lo era más: la pupila era su última responsabilidad. Y ahora, ella prefería la incertidumbre de la cotidianeidad a la certeza de una habitación forrada en satín ¿Es que acaso el signo no era lo suficientemente claro? Había quienes nacían siendo Ardley y existían personas, como la niña, como él mismo, que solían convertirse en Ardley sin apenas percatarse de ello ¿Qué poder tenía el águila que conseguía tales prodigios?

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, George consideró la posibilidad de que la promesa que se vislumbraba en la metálica mirada argentina de esa rapaz fuera algo más que una ilusión. El ave atrapaba presas, las mejores que conseguía enfocar: esa era su misión primordial y, si había de creer en las palabras de Aloy, él mismo era un excelente ejemplar de presa cobrada por el inmortal guardián de la familia ¿Acaso la pequeña pupila también representaba algo similar?

Resignado, el guardián abandonó sus peculiares reflexiones, ignorante de que el águila había emprendido ya el vuelo en picada, dispuesta a atrapar aquello que consideraba suyo. Y, sorprendentemente, por primera vez en siglos, el ave no esperaba toparse con el hecho de que el resultado de su experta acción no sería el que conseguía de ordinario. Al menos por el momento.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***_  
><em>

_El águila se desconoce herida, y permanece a la expectativa de lo que sea que le haya deparado el destino. Inmersa en la soledad, aislada entre todos, en el solitario y lúgubre espacio destinado a los parias, presiente la muerte. Las alas rotas sólo presagian el final._

_Entre la bruma del desconocimiento y la futilidad de la memoria inservible, sus alas se extienden, en un esfuerzo por descifrar lo indescifrable y alcanzar el cielo:_

_**América, Chicago...  
><strong>_

_***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***_

_Ella lo contempla, y sus ojos lo descubren perdido en algo más desesperante que la tristeza y la incertidumbre típicas de los heridos: la certeza de desconocerse a sí mismo._

_Ni un signo de reconocimiento atisba en su mirada, impersonal y vacía, que parece lejos de la vitalidad y la risa sencilla que caracterizan, de ordinario, su persona. _

_**¿Porqué me llamas Albert?...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_¿Autoridad en amnesia? Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, la frase consigue despertar en su interior algo parecido a la diversión. Es apenas una chispa en la extinta hoguera de su ánimo. Aquí está ella, la rubia de las coletas, intentando hacer su trabajo con estilo._

_Y en medio de la bruma, las palabras que lo hunden en el territorio de la inexplicable emoción:_

_**Mi nombre es Candy...Sólo Candy...**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***_  
><em>


	9. Parte IX

Incertidumbre y desaliento. Sólo eso podía definir lo que George sentía en ese momento de sombras, que había comenzado justo al recibir las noticias de Stevenson, su hombre de más confianza enviado con carácter de urgencia a entregar un informe personal a William hasta la mismísima África.

Stevenson no había encontrado a William en el sitio convenido, y tal cosa era por demás peculiar. Él nunca se desviaba de los planes trazados y, por tal motivo, en la sagaz mente de George aparecían y desaparecían cientos de cuestionamientos al respecto. No podía imaginar ninguna razón por la cual su jefe hubiera decidido regresar inesperadamente, mucho antes de lo planeado.

Y luego estaba el hecho, por demás preocupante, de que uno de los dos trenes que habían partido el mismo día en que William lo hiciera, jamás había llegado a su destino, quedando convertido en un montón de rescoldos humeantes apenas a unas millas de su tercera escala.

El guardián contempló el retrato al óleo del anterior patriarca Ardley, y la mirada cobró vida en el lienzo para transmitirle una silenciosa acusación. No se trataba de un intento por hacerle sentir culpabilidad, comprendió George, sino de una advertencia respecto a algo, pero ¿Qué?

Evocó entonces los relatos ancestrales y la historia del clan, anunciando de mil maneras distintas que se podía estar seguro y cierto de que ningún Ardley, especialmente aquel cuyo paradero desconocía, podía dejar este mundo sin cumplir su personal misión. Recordó también aquellas singulares ocasiones, cuando los prodigios cobraban, en la historia familiar, el carácter de circunstancias. Suponía que el padre de William intentaba hacerle comprender que aún no era tiempo de angustiarse.

Inevitablemente la mirada de George se posó en el águila, visible entre los pliegues del tartán que ostentaba el patriarca. En la actualidad, el legendario talismán permanecía descansando en el lecho aterciopelado dentro de la caja fuerte en esa misma oficina. Un inquietante sentimiento de premonición lo invadió, al comprender que las circunstancias presentes bien podían ser parte de la leyenda; misma en la cual él no había creído jamás, pero que el patriarca le había relatado en varias ocasiones.

Resignado, George se dispuso a informar a madame Aloy las preocupantes noticias. El destino aparecía inesperadamente irónico al emprender esa nueva dirección y si, las cosas empeoraban, tal vez y sólo tal vez, podía aceptar que se tratara de una venganza milenaria.

Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su interior, él sabía que podía confiar en el águila. Ella le había llevado desde los miserables y malolientes muelles de París hasta ese escritorio. Y sería ella quien trajera a William de regreso al sitio al que pertenecía.

El águila siempre protegía a quien debía llevarla junto a su corazón.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

─¡No puede ser posible! ─exclamó madame Aloy, la angustia dominándola de forma incontenible. George no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Las noticias llegadas desde Europa no podían ser más desalentadoras. La mujer le miró, y por primera vez desde que la conocía, George comprendió lo difícil que debía ser para ella enfrentar el día a día. Aloy había visto partir a todos, y parecía condenada a purgar inexplicables culpas ante tumbas cada vez más numerosas y frecuentes. Ante los ojos del guardián, la matriarca se transformó en lo que verdaderamente era: una anciana agobiada por responsabilidades más allá de sus alcances. Otra de las presas cobradas por el águila, sin lugar a dudas.

─No existe manera de confirmar nada ─explicó, intentando esbozar una esperanza, sin comprometer la verdad─. Todos cuantos viajaban en ese tren han sido declarados desaparecidos. Lo único que Stevenson consiguió averiguar fue que sí hubo sobrevivientes...

─¡Pero nada garantiza que William fuera uno de ellos! ─replicó Aloy, interrumpiéndole; su anterior congoja transformada, de manera admirable, en una furia más allá de lo permitido. Tal emoción era más una especie de defensa que otra cosa, y eso George lo sabía a la perfección, habiéndola tratado por tanto tiempo. La incendiaria y desafiante mirada de la anciana no estaba dirigida a él, comprendió de inmediato, sino a las circunstancias que se empeñaban en arruinar las esperanzas de un futuro seguro para los Ardley.

─Madame... ─George se encontró incapaz de articular una frase que sirviera. Aún para él era duro mantener el optimismo. Confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de William; pero ningún águila herida sobrevive, a menos que encuentre un sanador lo suficientemente talentoso para restaurar sus alas...

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

_Él la contempla, esforzándose hasta lo indecible por ocultarle que no es bienvenido ahí, que nadie parece dispuesto a preocuparse por su destino. Ella no puede saber que él lo sabe, porque no es la primera vez que le ocurre. _

_Ha visto el rechazo a los ojos tantas veces, en tantos sitios diferentes, que ha llegado a pensar que será lo único que conozca mientras viva. _

_Totalmente perdido en su desgracia, pronuncia las palabras con el sincero deseo de que se conviertan en realidad:_

_**Puedo morir aquí...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Ella lo escucha, sintiendo por primera vez el peso de la desgracia sobre sus frágiles hombros._

_Por primera vez, porque antes siempre estuvieron los de él para amortiguar el golpe; porque antes, en los días de encuentros y desencuentros, él poseía una fortaleza que no requería apuntalamientos de ninguna especie._

_La certeza de su nueva responsabilidad la golpea, sacudiendo las entrañas mismas de su alma:_

_**Sólo yo puedo salvarle...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Le ha perseguido porque no le dejará marchar. No puede permitirlo. No cuando la tragedia parece llamar a cada paso a su puerta. No cuando él jamás dejó que nada malo le sucediera._

_Eso es lo que ella dice con palabras entrecortadas. Y él solo puede creer en la bondad que lee en sus ojos, bajo la noche estrellada de Chicago._

_**Una joven dama con un cálido corazón...**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***


	10. Parte X

Madame Aloy permanecía en silencio contemplando el tejido, que se empeñaba en torcerse en los sitios más inesperados desobedeciendo sus magistrales directrices. No era un buen día para elaborar punto. No lo había sido desde la visita de George, semanas atrás.

Sus ojos, cansados y agobiados, se posaron sobre el retrato familiar que, situado en el muro posterior, dominaba la espaciosa estancia. No quería que el pánico la dominara; pero sabía que no resistiría una tragedia más. No cuando la creación artística que contemplaba casi podía considerarse ya, evidencia histórica del malogrado linaje Ardley.

─¡No pueden llevárselo también! ─espetó en un tono que habría sorprendido incluso a Mary Jane, su doncella de confianza, debido a su vehemencia─. ¡No pueden permitir que todo termine de esa forma! ¡Malditos sean!

Las figuras del retrato hicieron caso omiso de la amenaza y continuaron sonriendo, demostrando con ello que los acontecimientos no eran rubro de su competencia y que, como poco pudieron hacer por su propio destino, jamás podrían corregir el rumbo de las vidas ajenas, por muy amadas que fueran.

Inmersa en sus oscuras reflexiones, la mente de Aloy conjuró la imagen que deseaba olvidar: la de la pupila, la del capricho que William se había empeñado en incorporar a la familia. Si las cosas proseguían el peor de los cursos, la ladronzuela estaría en la mejor posición para convertir las vidas de todos en un infierno peor que el actual.

Extraños giros del implacable y cínico destino. Maldiciones acumuladas a través de los siglos por notables miembros de la familia y también por desconocidas ovejas negras borradas para siempre de los anales de la historia Ardley.

Inevitablemente, la figura del águila de alas desplegadas se dibujó ante los ojos de su imaginación, brillando con el fulgor de lo sobrenatural, recordándole el apócrifo secreto custodiado por décadas, enfrentándola a la posibilidad de que la leyenda que había llegado a considerar poco menos que una fantasía esquizofrénica, fuera verdad:

El águila elegía a sus dueños.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

_Ha llorado, lo sabe nada más verla: agobiada, fatigada y derrumbada hasta lo indecible._

_Los periódicos desperdigados por la habitación resaltan como inequívoco signo de la impotencia convertida en lágrimas. Del amargo momento que ha vivido, pese a los esfuerzos del hombre por postergarlo._

_Acaso un reflejo de anhelos impronunciables, en el silencio del dolor, un sentimiento sincero aflora del corazón masculino:_

_**Yo deseo que seas feliz...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Las emociones vuelan, silenciosas, surgiendo de un corazón para instalarse en el otro._

_El suave tacto de unas manos consigue lo que mil frases adecuadas no lograría: alejar el dolor, aunque sea por un instante. La certeza de la no soledad golpea con la fuerza suficiente para conseguir una promesa que, sin saberlo, no es nueva, sino reafirmada, porque ha viajado en el tiempo y la distancia, desde una querida colina, pasando por un portal lleno de rosales que al presente luce solitario:_

_**No lloraré más...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Oculto tras la puerta, el hombre contempla el resurgir de un espíritu. El brote tierno del capullo que se convertirá en una floreciente rosa._

_Ella es fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido. La desgracia la ronda a cada paso, pero siempre consigue sobrevivir, y él sabe que ahora no será diferente. Ya puede ver su sonrisa dibujarse de nuevo, llena de la plenitud y la esperanza que le caracterizan._

_**Candy...**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***


	11. Parte XI

La leyenda era cierta. Esa fue la primera idea coherente que George consiguió formular tras racionalizar, al fin, lo imposible: William Albert Ardley se encontraba vivo, y completamente a salvo en la mismísima Chicago. Ni perdido en mitad de dos continentes, ni herido de gravedad, ni capturado; tan sólo viviendo una existencia ordinaria y ganándose el sustento diario como lavaplatos.

Había sido una tarde bastante prolongada desde su encuentro, ocurrido en la entrada misma de las oficinas de las empresas Ardley y, ahora, ambos estaban en el lugar acostumbrado; es decir, la oficina donde William había sido entrenado en secreto durante todos esos años.

Ese era el sitio a donde William había pertenecido por demasiado tiempo. Y George estaba seguro de que utilizar los verbos en pasado era correcto; porque dudaba que las cosas fueran a ser de nuevo, tal y como eran en otros tiempos.

Apenas un par de meses atrás, la historia que escuchara de labios de su jefe, le habría sonado a George tan fantástica como sin duda era y habría estado dispuesto a agradecer de rodillas el milagro; sin embargo, a la luz de sus personales reflexiones respecto a la leyenda, cada suceso comenzaba a cobrar una importancia distinta y el trasfondo de los acontecimientos se le antojaba más allá de lo meramente prodigioso.

Al contemplar la expresión ausente de William, George sintió la ansiedad renacer en su interior. Algo había cambiado y no tenía caso negarlo. William ya no era el mismo, y creía conocer la razón detrás de esa situación. Había escuchado el relato con atención y sabía dónde buscar. Ahora estaba plenamente seguro de que el águila se encontraba de cacería.

Más que ninguna otra cosa, a George le inquietaba profundamente el hecho de que un estúpido incidente de colegio y un atentado al tren pudieran estar tan precisamente orquestados para ocurrir en el tiempo y el espacio de tal forma que dos personas se encontraran en medio del caos; ni un segundo antes, ni otro después, sino en el preciso instante en que debía ser.

La leyenda era cierta.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

─¡Buen Dios! ─exclamó George, contemplando el estuche vacío. El nicho aterciopelado hablándole de lo imposible: la desaparición del emblema familiar

─¿Qué ocurre, George? ─preguntó William, que permanecía sentado ante su escritorio, oculto parcialmente por las pilas de documentos que se habían acumulado en su ausencia. Era demasiado trabajo, pero no tenía otra opción que realizarlo lo más pronto posible.

─El broche desapareció ─la voz de George sonó con la consternación necesaria para hacer que William despegara la mirada del contrato que los abogados habían enviado desde Europa. Sin embargo, en los ojos azules no se distinguía ninguna alarma y sí bastante fatiga.

─¿Cuál broche? ─la pregunta de William era lógica, porque la caja fuerte contenía varios de ellos; algunos parte del fideicomiso, los más, producto de la insaciable sed de coleccionista que dominaba a quien ahora dirigía el destino de las familias.

─El emblema de plata ─fue la respuesta de George. William enarcó una ceja, y un leve sonrojo de culpabilidad tiñó sus perfectas facciones masculinas cuando la comprensión invadió su ágil mente; sin embargo, tal evidencia no fue observada por el guardián, que había comenzado a buscar entre los diversos valores resguardados.

─No creo que debas preocuparte, George... ─comenzó a decir William, y algo en su voz alertó al otro hombre, porque abandonó la inspección y se giró para fulminarlo con una mirada acusadora al tiempo que avergonzada.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó, enfatizando el tono acusador. Por un pequeño instante, el hombre rubio sintió que el tiempo retrocedía casi dos lustros, y temió la reprimenda. Sin embargo, sólo fue un momento, porque recordó que ya no estaba obligado a dar explicaciones.

No obstante, la idea era mucho más simple que la práctica.

─Lo llevaba conmigo... ─comenzó a decir, extraviándose en memorias agridulces: la pena por su hermana, la nostalgia por Escocia, y el imborrable recuerdo de una sonrisa infantil y una mirada esmeralda tan intensa como jamás conociera.

─Y supongo que olvidaste regresarlo ─completó George, comenzando a comprender.

─En realidad... ─William dudó, afectado por el inesperado viaje al pasado, dominado por la certeza de conocer que había perdido algo más que un símbolo. Presente y Antaño librando una descorazonadora batalla en su alma.

─¿En realidad...? ─George permaneció observándole, intentando adivinar el resto del relato; sin embargo, no estaba preparado en absoluto para lo que escuchó:

─Sólo sé que lo llevé conmigo durante la despedida a Rosemary, y después ya no lo encontré. Creo que no lo sujeté correctamente. Debió caerse en algún sitio entre Lakewood y Chicago.

─¿Qué? ─George le miró como si no pudiera creer en sus palabras y luego, exclamó con sobrado sentimiento─: ¡Pero, Señor William!

─No tienes qué decírmelo, George ─replicó Sir William, con inesperada arrogancia─. Y te agradeceré que no hagas ningún drama. Tendré suficiente con Aloy cuando descubra lo que ha pasado.

George contempló al joven heredero, y el dolor en su mirada le dijo más de lo que deseaba saber. No se trataba del emblema, comprendió de pronto, sino de algo mucho más trascendente. Desde que revelara su presencia en Chicago y su inusual estilo de vida él había estado así: como esperando ver caer una imaginaria espada mortífera suspendida sobre su cabeza.

El águila, extraviada en el ineludible devenir de la historia, había emprendido ya su vuelo más allá de los Ardley, incapaz de retornar.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

_Suele decirse que el destino es un mago, uno muy cruel; sin embargo, en ese momento, bajo las estrellas de los suburbios, desea tenerlo enfrente para agradecerle, de rodillas si es preciso, su preciosa respuesta. Esa que tanto anhelaba, pero que no sabía que buscaba._

_Entre sus dedos se escurre el águila, que brilla con destellos plateados bajo la luz de los inalcanzables astros. No obstante, él sólo puede pensar, que la luz más intensa no procede del cielo, sino del corazón de la joven frente a él._

_Prisionero de su propio, doloroso secreto, contempla el águila preciosa, que desde su nuevo hogar parece no desear moverse, atrapada en la misma magia que él, y sólo atina a comentar:_

_**¡Qué increíbles objetos posees!**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Un abrazo y la certeza de que existe alguien a tu lado. Es justo lo que se necesita cuando algo invaluable ha partido._

_En la cima del árbol, tan alta que quizá ningún otro pueda alcanzarla, dos almas se encuentran, quizá por primera vez. Ajenas a todo cuanto no sea compartir la pérdida irreparable. Seguras de que el cielo es más bello y mejor ahora que un amigo vive en él._

_**Y es que, sólo el cielo puede consolar la tristeza de un águila...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Nunca la presencia es más clara como cuando se transforma en ausencia. Ha salido mientras duerme, sumergiéndola repentinamente en el desconsuelo inexplicable de la pérdida._

_Ha temido su adiós y ahora sucede. Pero jamás pensó que sería tan doloroso. Si tuviera alas para salir en su busca, sería más fácil; pero sólo puede conformarse con inútiles pesquisas y esfuerzos vanos**.**_

_**Albert...**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***


	12. Parte XII

George observó a William, plantado firmemente en la puerta de la biblioteca y ataviado con esmerada elegancia. Decir que no había contado con verle ahí ese día habría sido mentir; porque en realidad, después de todo cuanto había vivido al lado del joven patriarca, no podía esperar otra cosa de él: tratándose de la joven White no existían límites, ahora lo sabía.

─Asumo que estás aquí para asistir al anuncio del compromiso ─replicó el hombre mayor, con tono conocedor; su habitual formalidad perdida por la inesperada diversión que se apoderó de él al confirmar sus sospechas.

William lo observó a su vez, regalándole una inapreciable expresión que reunía toda la arrogancia y seriedad de por lo menos quince generaciones de obcecados y apasionados Ardley. Una mirada que le hablaba a las claras de que era mejor no ahondar en cuestiones que atañían únicamente al hombre más joven y sus privados motivos.

─Es extraño, George, que tus observaciones resulten demasiado obvias ─fue la respuesta, dicha con aburrimiento y cierto fastidio. William acabó por ingresar a la biblioteca y, cruzando la amplia habitación, llegó hasta el alto ventanal, desde donde contempló por un breve instante el exterior.

George supuso que William observaba a los invitados que ya comenzaban a llegar. El llamado de Aloy había sido, con mucho, el más espectacular y magistral de que se tuviera noticia, resultando evidente que la matriarca se había esmerado en reunir a cada pieza importante de la familia Ardley para evitar así cualquier intento de escapatoria por parte de la hija adoptiva del misterioso patriarca.

Increíble, consideró George en silencio, resultaba también el sobrado interés que Candis White despertaba en todos los miembros del clan. La capacidad de convocatoria de la joven estaba fuera de toda duda, y George asimiló, de pronto, que tal cosa no sólo se debía al cobijo que el apellido otorgaba a Candy, sino a otra razón, una quizá demasiado privada para intentar averiguarla siquiera. Una razón que estaba peligrosamente relacionada a un talismán de plata que ahora sabía, se encontraba extraviado para siempre.

George comprendió también, en ese momento, que las razones de William para estar ahí no sólo obedecían a un impulso, sino más bien a que el joven presidente de los Ardley había calibrado a la perfección los planes de Aloy, y deseaba evitar a Candis una experiencia sumamente desagradable. Nuevamente el instinto de protección hacia la joven apoderándose de él en una forma por demás reveladora.

─Aloy se disgustará ─aventuró George a manera de comentario; más por decir algo que porque intentara convencer a William de cancelar sus planes.

─No tiene porqué ─replicó William, girándose para enfrentar a George, sus ojos azules teñidos con el fulgor de ira más espectacular que le hubiera visto alguna vez─. Después, de todo ─comentó con voz fría─, es mi derecho estar presente en la fiesta de compromiso del único miembro cercano de mi familia.

─Cierto ─estuvo de acuerdo George, comprendiendo que ese día sucedería algo por demás extraordinario. Sin embargo, pese a sus secretas convicciones, su avezada mente no conseguía imaginar la evolución de los acontecimientos.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

Conforme el tiempo transcurría, y se hacía evidente que la fiesta comenzaría pronto, crecía la ansiedad en William, quien apenas podía disimular la rabia que había ido apoderándose de su ser entero. Entre más repasaba las palabras que Candy le dijera en el solarium, allá en Lakewood, cuando todavía pensaba que él era el bisabuelo, más se hacía evidente lo cerca que había estado Aloy de provocar un daño mayúsculo.

─Candy está por salir de su habitación ─informó George, transmitiéndole el mensaje de Dorothy, la doncella a quien habían pedido informarles del momento preciso en que Candy partiera rumbo al salón.

─Bien ─replicó él entonces y, sin permitirse un momento más de consideración, se levantó de su lugar frente al escritorio y se encaminó presuroso hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que George fuera más rápido que él y encontró la salida bloqueada por su eficaz asistente; su hombre de confianza desde hacía más de una década, quien ahora parecía dispuesto a todo, especialmente a impedirle acudir a su cita con el destino.

─Antes de que vayas ahí a provocar un escándalo ─advirtió George, con voz inusualmente seria─. ¿Te molestaría explicarme porqué demonios odias tanto al hijo de Sarah?

─¿Qué? ─la pregunta en verdad le sorprendió, porque le reveló a las claras que George le conocía perfectamente. Una punzada de alarma surgió en su interior al pensar que, tal vez, George sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba ver; incluso era posible que el hombre hubiera sabido todo el tiempo lo que tanto había luchado por ocultar, incluso de sí mismo.

─Lo que oíste ─dijo George, estudiando con atención cada una de sus reacciones─: tú no has tomado una decisión como esta por ningún motivo estúpido ─declaró despiadadamente su asistente y amigo─. Te conozco William: quieres estar ahí, ver su rostro y enfrentarlo de igual a igual; peor: de presidente a don nadie, como no pudiste hacerlo antes ¿Qué diablos ha hecho Neal Leegan para merecer tu rabia?

─¿Estás listo? ¿O me voy sin ti? ─declaró, más impaciente que nunca, dándole a entender a George que no era momento para una conversación de esa índole. No entendía aún el porqué su pecho hervía en ese instante con la rabia acumulada de toda una vida; pero era así.

─¡Maldita sea, presidente! ¡Estás imposible! ─protestó George, quedándose atrás en la frenética caminata que él emprendió hacia el salón.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

_Llega a su destino, la puerta principal de la mansión que le pertenece. Ha avanzado sin apresurarse, como si cada paso le aproximase al final del camino que mucho tiempo atrás ha emprendido._

_Escucha su dulce voz, tan llena de ingenuidad e inocencia, pero al mismo tiempo determinada. Plenamente confiada en lo que acordaran días atrás en Lakewood, no duda en contradecir a Aloy. Sin embargo, tal y como ha supuesto, las palabras caen en oídos reacios a escucharle, y decide que es el momento propicio para intervenir, para evitar que Aloy cometa un error aún mayor y todo esté perdido._

_**Candy dice la verdad...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_El silencioso intercambio ocurre. Las miradas que difieren en edad por más de cinco décadas se cruzan, librando la última batalla. Esta vez, la razón mucho más primordial que las circunstancias; ambos bien lo saben._

_No existe explicación que valga, no hay manera de compensar el error, y el patriarca hace valer su autoridad, anulando efectivamente cualquier intento por remediar el caos._

_**Era demasiado tarde...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Lo ve marcharse y apenas siente un atisbo de lástima por él. Ha querido verle así; ha deseado ardientemente contemplar su rostro deformado por la impotencia, la misma que él sintió aquélla noche en que buscara infructuosamente a Candy, rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa._

_La humillación ha resultado efectiva y sólo así, su espíritu guerrero ha declarado cobradas cada una de las lágrimas vertidas por los ojos más bellos que recuerda haber conocido._

_No obstante, debe reconocer que aún quiere asesinarlo:_

_**Porque nadie roba la presa de un águila...**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***


	13. Parte XIII

─¿Estás seguro? ─preguntó Aloy, sintiendo cómo si un pesado fardo fuera quitado de sus hombros repentinamente. El relato de George le resultaba difícil de asimilar; pero estaba dispuesta a creerlo si ello aligeraba la carga del secreto que custodiaba desde que el padre de William se lo revelara.

─Completamente ─aceptó George, y su mirada le reveló a Aloy que, sorprendentemente, no era ella la única que conocía la leyenda acerca del talismán.

─Sabes lo que eso significa ¿No es cierto? ─inquirió, más para reafirmar su certeza. George desvió la mirada para contemplar el jardín, que aún permanecía bastante concurrido. Todo indicaba que los Ardley se resistían a terminar la reunión, y Aloy comprendía perfectamente que así fuera, dado que la ocasión era especial y auguraba un futuro sin sombras.

Ese día se celebraba uno de los eventos más importantes del clan, y nuevamente la familia en pleno se encontraba presente, dispuesta a atestiguar el enlace matrimonial de su líder.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre se posaron sobre ella, transmitiéndole no sólo la confirmación a su pregunta, sino la sensación de que existían algunas cosas que desconocía. Sin duda aspectos importantes relativos a la leyenda.

─El broche se extravió poco después de la muerte de Rosemary, Candy me contó que lo encontró en la colina de Pony, momentos después de conocer a William.

─¡Pero eso sucedió hace más de diez años! ─exclamó Aloy, tremendamente perturbada por la información.

─En efecto, y William descubrió que Candy lo tenía con ella apenas hace poco más de un año, durante la época en que vivían juntos en Chicago.

─El águila unió sus destinos demasiado tiempo atrás ─declaró Aloy, quien, por primera vez, comprendió que el rencor que anteriormente sintiera hacia Candy se había transformado, inexplicablemente, en un aprecio poco común. La vida de William valía eso y más; y ahora todo estaba mucho más claro que antes.

─Ese broche, madame ─explicó George con suma seriedad─, fue el responsable de que Candy aceptara servir a Elisa Leegan. Ella me ha contado que esperaba volver a ver algún día al Príncipe de la Colina y supuso que el emblema en el automóvil de los Leegan era una señal difícil de ignorar. Es extraño ¿No le parece?

─¿Qué cosa? ─indagó Aloy, inevitablemente el breve relato de George la transportó muchos años atrás, a su propia adolescencia.

─El que Candy comprendiera el mensaje del águila con tanta claridad.

Aloy miró a George, el recuerdo de su propio encuentro con el águila tan claro en su mente como si acabara de ocurrir, y entendió que el talismán no representaba lo mismo para un hombre que para una mujer. Comprendió también que la misión del talismán era una sola a lo largo de la historia del clan, a juzgar por la similitud de su propia experiencia con la de la huérfana de ojos verdes, a quien durante tanto tiempo había considerado una enemiga.

─En realidad, apreciado George ─declaro, segura por primera vez en décadas de lo que decía─. No es extraño si debemos creer a la leyenda.

Con esas palabras, Aloy abandonó su lugar junto al ventanal y también dejó atrás a George y la inesperada camaradería que compartiera con él. Sus pasos la alejaron del solarium, y de la que durante demasiados años había sido su responsabilidad.

Era tiempo de descansar: el águila había traído consigo una nueva guardiana para la familia.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

─El asunto realmente me intriga ¿Sabes? ─informó Archibald a George. Se encontraban ambos en la oficina principal de las empresas Ardley, clasificando numerosos documentos que, secretamente pensaba el hombre más joven, resultaban francamente inútiles. Sin embargo, el trabajo debía realizarse, y con el presidente disfrutando de su viaje de bodas poco más tenían en qué ocuparse. William había declarado que no debían tomar ninguna decisión hasta su regreso y, mientras tanto, George permanecía entrenando a Archibald en oficios mucho menos excitantes que las finanzas, pero igualmente necesarios.

─¿Qué asunto? ─preguntó George, genuinamente interesado. El patentado tono misterioso del heredero más próximo a la jefatura cautivó su curiosidad al punto de olvidarse de guardar la distancia necesaria entre instructor y pupilo. Archibald poseía el interesante don de rendir la resistencia de cualquiera.

─El tío William y Candy, por supuesto ─declaró Archibald con un dejo de fastidio─. Es decir, ellos dos son tan...─Archibald dudó por varios instantes, perdido en su cacería mental de adjetivos.

─¿Unidos? ─aventuró George, intentando ayudar.

─Más que eso ─difirió Archibald─. Es como si a uno le bastara con el otro ¿Comprendes? Ninguno de nosotros tres pudo nunca conectar con ella a ese nivel, y pienso que, dada la particular historia que todos desconocíamos, se debió más que a ninguna otra razón, al hecho de que ellos ya estaban juntos desde entonces. Es como si el destino hubiera sido escrito a primera hora de la mañana.

─Creo que no lo comprendo, joven Archibald ─aceptó George, vencido por la ilógica poética del sobrino de William.

─Elemental, querido George ─dijo Archibald, dejando de lado el trabajo para posar su mirada sobre él─: Lo que me intriga en verdad es saber qué demonios pasó aquel día en la colina. Debe haber sido algo condenadamente importante, lo suficientemente notable para marcarlos de por vida ¿O negarás que durante todo este tiempo él sólo ha pensado en ella?

─Joven Archibald... ─George dudó, inseguro de revelar, más que secretos, suposiciones personales rumiadas en la soledad de su misión como guardián. Archibald tenía razón, por supuesto; aunque él mismo no acabara de comprenderlo hasta ese momento.

─Él estuvo a su lado, George ─prosiguió Archibald─. No al lado de Anthony, su único sobrino directo; ni tampoco al lado de Stear y mío. Nosotros nunca fuimos lo suficientemente importantes para apartarlo de su deber y para provocarle a romper los lineamientos tan rígidamente establecidos por la directiva. Sin embargo, Candy sí lo fue; y la prueba más notable es la boda a la que recientemente asistimos.

─Creo, joven Archibald, que tanto escrutar actas le ha nublado la mente ─replicó George, intentando sonar con la formalidad que acostumbraba. Deseando compartir con Archibald el secreto, pero inseguro de si sería lo correcto.

El silencio dominó la escena por varios minutos, mientras los dos hombres reanudaban su trabajo con los documentos. El estudio cobrando vida con el suave crujir del papel que era manipulado por dos pares de manos. De pronto, Archibald detuvo su actividad y declaró:

─Fue el talismán ¿Cierto? ─inquirió Archibald, atacándolo no sólo con sus palabras, sino con su retadora mirada.

─¿Qué le hace suponer eso? ─preguntó a su vez George, pronunciando la frase clave que definiría el destino del hombre frente a él.

─No lo sé; pero sé que es así ─fue la confusa respuesta de Archibald; curiosamente, la misma que él diera años atrás a su propio mentor, poco antes del anuncio del eventual nacimiento de William.

George comprendió entonces, que era hora de pasar la estafeta a su sucesor:

El águila estaba solicitando un nuevo guardián; porque pronto habría un nuevo heredero a quién cuidar.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

_Inexplicable momento aquel que sólo ocurre una vez en la vida y que te pone de cara a tu más preciado anhelo, para hacértelo conocer antes de que el olvido se apodere de él arrebatándotelo para siempre._

_Han pasado ya los días y aún no puede creer que la felicidad que siente ahora sea real, que las sombras han partido en verdad y que ahora resplandece el sol sin ocaso que domina su existencia._

_Es feliz, es lo único que atina a pensar y es lo único que verdaderamente le parece importante en ese instante. Porque ha encontrado el sitio al que pertenece y ha descubierto la dicha de ser amada._

_**El amor es tan inexplicable y perdurable que sólo puede ser eterno...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Invaluable instante aquel que sólo se vive por única ocasión y que te revela el misterio y la razón de tu propia existencia, sanando cada herida infligida por el caprichoso destino y lanzándote hacia el futuro, que aparece al mismo tiempo emocionante y remoto, porque lo único importante es el presente: el aquí y el ahora que se te regala para gozarlo a plenitud._

_Han transcurrido los días y aún no puede creer que ella sea real, que la luz que llegara un día de la mano de la brisa campestre en una lejana colina, sea ahora el resplandor que iluminará el resto de su vida._

_Es feliz, verdaderamente lo es, y quedan atrás los solitarios viajes en busca de una razón que nunca pudo encontrar lejos de ella. Porque ella fue desde siempre el rayo de sol que iluminó y llenó de vida su marchita oscuridad._

_**El amor es tan intenso, que duda que le alcance la vida para demostrarlo...**_

***.*.*.**_Talismán_**.*.*.***

_Árboles y aves, pacíficos gorrioncillos que endulzan el oído con su canto. Y la plena seguridad de tener a su lado lo que verdaderamente importa: la naturaleza en su plenitud, conjurada por la visión del horizonte y la sonrisa de su dama._

_Dos miradas se encuentran: un hombre y una mujer unidos ya por un lazo más fuerte y tangible que aquel marcado anteriormente por el invisible destino._

_**El silencio es lo único que queda, cuando habla el corazón.**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***


	14. Parte XIV

Tuve un sueño la noche pasada, un extraordinario sueño que, sin embargo, me pareció tan real que he decidido escribirlo, para que quede constancia de nuestro verdadero origen.

En mi sueño me encontré frente a frente con el hombre de la leyenda: el guerrero que surcó los mares hasta llegar a nuestra costa, justo al sitio donde ahora se ubica nuestra propiedad más emblemática.

Ese hombre me contó una historia que aquí relato:

_Fue un águila la que me guió cuando me encontraba perdido en medio del océano. _

_Ahí, a cargo del timón y sin la invaluable luz de las estrellas, durante las interminables noches en que aquella incomparable tormenta nos atacó, temía estar llevando a mis hombres a la muerte. Sin embargo, el primer día en que la claridad se abrió paso entre las oscuras nubes, el águila apareció, y no se alejó de mi lado hasta que avisté la tierra._

_Decidí seguir su vuelo, dominado por una inexplicable premonición. No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la nave colapsara; así que mi única esperanza era el ave que se mantenía flotando con las nubes como marco, aparentemente esperando por mí._

_Lo primero que avisté al desembarcar, empero, no fue la tierra de ensueño que el nuevo día regalaba a mis ojos, sino la mujer que corría por la playa, escapando de una amenaza intangible. Su determinación era el rasgo más notorio en ella. No era alguien que se amedrentara fácilmente, supuse, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuán correcta mi apreciación era. Eso lo descubriría mucho después, al intentar convencerla de que debíamos permanecer juntos._

_Sin realmente pensarlo, abandoné el pequeño bote que nos conducía a tierra desde la nave y me lancé al mar, descubriendo que era tan gélido como aquel junto a cuyas orillas había crecido. Sin embargo, poco hizo el frío por detenerme, puesto que mi única meta era llegar a ella, para decirle que estaba a salvo, que nada tendría que temer porque yo estaría siempre al lado suyo._

_Nadé más rápido que nunca, y alcancé la playa comenzando a correr, presintiendo que si ella se alejaba no tendría paz mientras viviera. No obstante, las rocas castigaban mis pies de una manera por demás efectiva, impidiéndome ganar velocidad._

_Fue entonces cuando el águila apareció de nuevo ante mis ojos, tan majestuosa como sólo ella podía serlo; sus alas desplegadas al máximo y sus garras dispuestas a cobrar una presa: la misma que yo perseguía._

_Para mi asombro, la mujer se detuvo, y una de sus pequeñas manos se elevó, ofreciendo un soporte para el ave, que no dudó en posarse sobre su pequeño brazo. El espectáculo de mujer y bestia: fragilidad y ferocidad unidas, es algo que jamás olvidaré mientras viva._

─_Soy una visión, Dirk ─habló entonces la mujer, su voz musical inundando mi mente mas no mis oídos. Comprendí entonces que debía tratarse de una hechicera o algo parecido. Ella sonrió, como si leyese mis pensamientos y continuó diciendo:_

─_Salvé tu vida porque necesito que cuides de mi tesoro más preciado ─ante el sonido de su voz apareció en mi mente la imagen de una mujer idéntica a ella, apenas una doncella, que yacía en una mazmorra. Sorprendido, me di cuenta de que la voz que escuchaba no era la de la mujer, sino la del águila que ella sostenía._

─_Ella es Dleyr ─dijo el ave─. Y su vida estará en peligro mientras no descubras el acertijo del calabozo._

─_¡Poco sé yo sobre acertijos, pajarraco! ─protesté, sintiendo cómo una inexplicable tristeza se apoderaba de mí. Supe entonces que esta se debía a que en realidad deseaba con desesperación liberar a Dleyr de su prisión. No podía explicármelo ni a mi mismo, pero así era._

─_Si no descubres el secreto, tu vida no tendrá razón de ser, guerrero ─fue la respuesta antes de que, ante mis ojos, la mujer desapareciera y sólo permaneciera el águila._

Lo siguiente que mi sueño me mostró fue la implacable lucha del guerrero y su eventual triunfo, mismo que le condujo a descubrir el amor y la felicidad plena. Sin embargo, ese no es un relato para registrar, sino para llevar en el alma. Baste el fragmento para explicar el porqué el águila es algo más que un emblema para nosotros.

El águila es nuestra guía en medio de las tormentas, y es quien nos libra de perecer en el mar de la incertidumbre y la intrascendencia. También es quien nos conduce a la verdadera razón de nuestra existencia, tal y como lo hiciera con nuestro primer ancestro.

El águila ha elegido a los Ardley como amos, y digo así: elegido, porque es libre. El águila será quien guíe el camino de todo verdadero Ardley, hasta que sus propias alas sean lo suficientemente fuertes para permitirle volar por sí mismo; y, cuando eso sucediere, el águila aparecerá a su lado, dispuesta a acompañar su vuelo hasta su meta final: el corazón del ser amado.

El águila no significa para los Ardley un escudo, sino un símbolo. Es también la cierta evidencia de que no poseemos al destino, sino de que éste llega a nosotros inesperadamente, dispuesto a prodigarnos inmensos dones si le recibimos con los brazos abiertos; el recordatorio permanente de que creamos nuestras propias normas en bien de aquellos que dependen de nosotros y de nuestro porvenir.

Por todo ello, el águila que custodia a la familia, jamás ha estado, ni estará, limitada por las rígidas líneas de un escudo: no podemos aprisionarla, sino dejar sus alas libres, para que nos conduzca hacia donde nuestro corazón espera.

_**Año de nuestro Señor de 1512**_

_**Memorias de William Ardley, XIII**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.*  
><strong>_Talismán  
><em>***.*.***

**A. D. 2009  
>Three Swords<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS<strong>

¡Hola a todos!  
>Muchas gracias por leer.<br>Esta historia la publiqué completa en la GF2009. Sin embargo, en el año 2010 la retiré de la cuenta y, en el año 2011 que volví a subirla me percaté de que en realidad estaba bastante incompleta, dado que habían faltado por registrar algunos momentos importantes entre Candy y William. Así que añadí seis capítulos más a los que originalmente contenía. Perdón por la demora en volver a subir los capítulos, pero todavía me faltaba uno intermedio y hasta hoy lo concluí. El resto de capítulos no fueron editados, son los mismos de la versión original de 2009, así que puede haber divergencias en el estilo.  
>Repito: esta historia fue inspirada por un fanfic de Leticia Funes titulado <strong>"El águila y la rosa<strong>" y también hace eco de las creencias de los pueblos celtas y nórdicos, de los que, a mi entender, proceden los Ardley.


End file.
